The Heart Wants What It Wants
by BlairxProdz
Summary: When Elena's twin sister Katherine comes home from a trip after 7 months, with a new boyfriend, Damon Salvatore, Elena accidentally falls for him and she takes a dark turn with jealousy of her twin. Also, she suspects her sister is hiding something from her...she didn't think that secret would have anything to do with VAMPIRES!
1. Chapter 1: Reunite

I haven't seen Katherine for 6 months since she left for New York, claiming there was an Art Exhibit there that she wanted to see and then ended up staying there for six months. I missed her, my twin sister, everyday I'd stare at that empty bed beside my own, wishing she was sitting on it. But that's just me, _right_?

I know Katherine hates me. She used to wish she was the only daughter, that's when both our parents died and our Aunt Jenna came to live with us on Millar Street...Katherine blames me for our parent's death, I _had_ called them for a ride when I had broken up with my ex Matt at a bonfire party.

And that night...my life was changed forever.

Now today after six months, I'm finally going to see her...I shut my diary and slid it underneath the bedside table, it had been my hiding spot for while because I knew Katherine didn't know it.

I could smell the peach cobbler aroma from Katherine and our bedroom, Jenna was overdoing herself with food. She's been cooking since 8 this morning, she'd set on some black eyed peas and some seasoned rice, now she was preparing the desert. We were expecting Katherine at 10, which was in an hour.

I took a deep breath and headed for the closet, inside there was two sections, the right held Katherine's dark clothes and the left was colored sweaters of mine. I always wanted to impress Katherine, I had wanted to be her at one point.

Taking hold of a brown gingerbread sweater, I pulled it over my bare tank-top and slipped on a small denim skirt. I stared in the mirror at myself, brown eyes, straight chestnut hair, that was how people could tell the difference between Katherine and I, she sported thick, long luscious brown curls while I had the thin straight hair a shade lighter than hers. And the eyes, she had inherited my father's hazel green eyes while I got my mother's round chocolate brown eyes.

I stalked downstairs and hot air hit me, to be honest, it felt good to feel that air again. I used to feel it all the time when our parents were here, and now it felt like home. The table was set, and there were..._four plates set_? I'm pretty sure there are only 3 of us. Katherine, Jenna, and me.

I found Jenna in the kitchen rinsing chicken flour off of her hands, she dried them with a towel and turned as I entered. "You all set?" She asked, staring down at my attire. "I guess so."

"Who's the extra guest?" I asked, pointing to the fourth plate on the table right next to my seat.

Jenna followed my gaze, understanding what I meant and shrugged, a small smile on her lips. "Katherine called and said there'd be a plus one, must be a new guy. I'm happy for her."

Jenna grabbed a pitcher of lemon tea and handed it to me, still smiling. "Here, go sit at the table." She told me, and I flashed a smile at her.

I disappeared into the Dining room, placing the pitcher on the table and taking my seat. The sound of the doorbell startled me and I prepared to get up but I felt Jenna touch my shoulder. "I'll get it." She approached the door and twisted the knob open.

On the porch was Katherine Gilbert, she stepped inside with her suitcases. Katherine was beautiful, she was wearing a dark leather jacket and tight black leggings with stiletto heels, her thick and curly hair was clipped back on her head and her face was adorned with makeup, her lips a dark grape color. "Did anyone miss me?" She asked in that deep, girly voice of hers.

"Of course we did," said Jenna, rushing forward to hug Katherine, who stepped back.

Katherine tilted her head at the disappointed look on Jenna's face. "I've got all these suitcases. I'm going to bring them upstairs." She disappeared up the stairs.

When Katherine came back down here, she was dressed differently, a knee-length drawstring red dress. Her cellphone chimed and she dug into her pocket, her smile faded.

Me, "What is it?" I asked, realizing she didn't look too happy.

Katherine shrugged. "It's Damon, my boyfriend, he said he couldn't make it." She pondered for a moment before shaking her head and whispering, "For _once_ he surprised me."

"But that's good, right?" Said Jenna, sitting at her seat in the table. "Now it can just be the three of us." She grinned from ear-to-ear.

But Katherine stared blankly and rubbed at her eyes. "Actually, I'm kind of tired and to be honest, I ate a lot on the plane." Katherine flashed me a look before she headed upstairs.

Jenna looked disappointed. "What was that all about?" She looked toward me.

"Must be this Damon guy," I said, shrugging nonchalantly. "Looks like she wanted him here."


	2. Chapter 2: Modern Fairytale

Groaning, I rolled over to check the time on the alarm clock, it was about 6. I peeled the blankets off and crawled out of bed. It was like a reaction that I shifted around to look at Katherine, but only found that the unmade bed hadn't been occupied. Across the room was a door that led to the bathroom, I dragged myself over until I realized the door was wide open and a voice was humming inside. Katherine.

I quickly went flat on the wall and peered around the edge to watch her, she was dressed in her PJ, small shorts and a monkey tank top. She had her cellphone in her hand as a hand supported the sink.

"I can't do that." She said into the phone, her eyebrows jumping. "_Damon_, no. I can't do that. Seriously, stop joking." But Katherine laughed softly, twirling a curl around her finger.

I watched in shock, Katherine was happy. I'd never seen her this way. She was still grinning and I saw her lean in and wipe her cheeks in the mirror. "Besides, I'm not..._that_ beautiful." _Pff, liar_.

"D_amo_n!" She laughed again, throwing her head back in a fit of giggles, she'd never been this happy before. There was something about Damon that made her this way...something that I realize I want.

I want to be as happy as she is. I want to meet a guy just like her. "Now you're just trying to cheer me up."

Slowly, I was trying to sneak away without her noticing I was listening but I accidentally slammed into the dresser and nearly fell on the ground. "Hold on, I've got to go." Said Katherine as she entered the room.

I was already lying in bed, the blankets covering my face. She looked around, as if wondering if she'd heard correctly before heading back into the bathroom.

"So, who _is this_ mysterious guy you're dating?" I asked Katherine, we were seated at the table eating breakfast, and since Jenna had already left for her shift at the Mystic Falls Medical Center, I was the one who did the cooking. I'd scrambled some eggs and fried some bacon, and Katherine was enjoying it.

She bit into her bagel-egg-bacon sandwich and shut her eyes in satisfaction, I watched her, wondering if she knew I was eavesdropping on her conversation with her boyfriend. "I'm pretty sure you already know."

DEAD.

I crinkled my eyebrows, and drank my cup of orange juice. "What-what do you mean?" I asked.

"I know you were listening to me this morning." Katherine swiveled around in her chair to face me. And saw the look on my face, she sighed, rolling her eyes. "His _name_ is Damon Salvatore," she said lazily.

"_Salvatore_? So, he's a founding family." I stated and Katherine nodded.

Katherine wiped her mouth with a napkin. "He lives in the Salvatore Boarding House with his brother, Stefan." She told me, grabbing her clutch purse. "I'm going to meet him." As she headed to the door I stood.

"Katherine?" She turned at the sound of my voice. "Can I come?"


End file.
